Blood rose
by AnimeAddict93
Summary: My beautiful rose, I have longed for this moment. It's time I take you away from this misery, it's time I take your petals, it's time to taste your blood, it's time to make you mine.


Me this morning: OK brain today we have a lot of work to do, there are two projects due next week so lets focus on that.

Brain:Sure, but first write a story of Brick raping Blossom or something close enough.

Seriously this is frustrating! I am in the mood for writing only when I have a lot to do. And then I have the weirdest ideas.  
So, Blood rose, named like this because...nothing smart came to mind. Hope I didn't miss any mistakes.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own the power puff girls, Blossom, Brick(T_T) and thank God I don't own Dexter

* * *

A cold wind suggested that the summer was near its end. Blossom shrived in the bathtub just from listening to it. 'One more week until September. Then two more before school. Professor said this should not interfere with school; no more superhero business interfering with school...then I'll be back home soon enough...It will be over, finally over.' She held her knees and closed her eyes trying to forget the events of the day. She wish she could forget it all: the entire summer.

At the end of the school Dexter and Blossom started dating-sort of. They were both aware of each others feelings and got lots of time together but didn't make anything official, not even between the two of them. He was so shy and awkward about his feelings that he preferred to let the issue unsolved. He ignored the issue, and the uncertainty killed her. 'Are we a couple or not?' she kept asking herself, her sisters, even him, but the last one was usually during a fight. Bubbles would always say 'yes', Buttercup 'hell no, stupid girl, kick his ass already!', Dexter would stop yelling at that question and tell her how much he respected and admired her and what she was doing, and what a treasured friend she was and more. He always added more. But gave her no clear 'yes' or 'no'. And she would just scream inside her in frustration. Being in the grey side was more painful than any clear 'no'.

But he had feelings for her, she was certain of it. At the school dance he had something very close to a love confession. If only he was less nervous, let aside the whole scientific analysis of his feelings and if Buttercup didn't drop the punch bowl on them-that really ruined their moment. But it was enough for her to get her hopes up.

And now three sunny but cold months later she was laying in rosewater trying to forget the yelling of the day, asking herself the same questions over and over again:'Why?Why? And what was I thinking? I should have seen it coming' But how could she? She was no expert in feelings either, and certainly not on boys hearts. And she was just as workaholic as he was. She found it normal and convenient that he was more interested in working with her than actually spending time with her. They were together for work not for each other. Work, work, work...They saved the day...And it seemed good. But after so many 'good work', 'nice working with you', 'stick to the plan', 'smart girl' and hi-fives she started longing for more, for something warmer. It was summer after all. She didn't want to always fly to save the day, she wanted to fly for the beauty of it, she didn't want a hi-five she wanted to hold his hand, she was bored of always discussing plans, she was sick of smiles just when the day was saved. She wanted him to smile for her. But Dexter would have never understand these simple desires, and he never thought she would have them. She was a superhero after all, bound to always put others before herself, and he thought that was her. Blossom, smart, strong, a beautiful marble icon of good and justice, a hero. Always a hero, nothing more-that pained her the most.

'I'm not a statue of a virtue, I'm a person! I'm not an idol, I'm a girl! I don't want to be worshiped, I want to be loved...' she muttered as she squeezed some rose petals. Lately she always found them in her bathtub-probably a local custom. They did help her calm, but didn't cheer her up to much. She still felt cold. They never really did anything loving. No holding hands, no embraces, no kiss...kiss...Her mind flew for a second to her first kiss...that was warm...She shook her head banishing the memory and raised from the tub, rose petals tangling in her hair. She started getting them out and drying her skin, her thoughts back on the past summer. 'Wasted! Time wasted' she mumbled the whole time.

Then she saw her silver cross on the mirror's shelf and the clouds cleared a bit. Dexter got it for her on their first day in town when they took a tour of the place. Gothic-looking crosses weren't really her thing but she wore it for him. When she realized he either didn't noticed or ignored it she wore it to piss her sister off. 'Emo shit!' Buttercup would always cry with the most funny disgusted look on her face. Blossom smiled thinking of her sister's pouts.

'Well he had his moments' she thought staring at the delicate silver object. She put on her dressing gown and got out of the bathroom. The best thing at their 'vacation home' or 'base' as Dexter called it, was that she had her own room and didn't have to look bright all the time for her sisters. Not to mention that she could avoid a lot of embarrassing questions. She enjoyed her time with her sisters but as a girl grows up she needs her space.

The room was like a furniture deposit-so was any room in that mansion. The place used to be a classy inn, back when the town was less quiet, and the innkeepers did their best to keep up with the ever changing fashions of the cities. Eventually the old furniture couldn't be contained in the attic so it went back in the rooms crowding them up. The mixing of styles made Blossom feel like she was on the set of an old movie and the special atmosphere filled her to. She didn't get the big prize though: the antique Louis the 14th canopy bed-that was in Bubbles room, but she couldn't complain about hers either. It was king-sized, with sculpted roses and red and gold embroidery on the panels, with very comfortable double mattress, and a varied pillow collection. There were some dressers in various styles, two night stands each with a different style porcelain lamp, a victorian coffee table topped with lots of useless things, some art nouveau bookshelves, a greek loveseat that faced the balcony and on the opposite wall there were a mahogany desk and vanity table both richly carved. She had a victorian armchair for both of them as the little vanity stool was broken and the other chairs weren't very comfortable. She was lucky she could fly, otherwise she would have had problems moving around the room.

As she exited the bathroom her eyes fell on a vase with white lilies. 'That was supposed to be a sweet moment to' she sighed and she flew to the desk. She got very mad when she Bubbles came with them earlyer and told her that Dexter asked her how he could say sorry to a girl and he didn't want to pick the option 'just say it'. That poured gas on the fire. After being an ass that afternoon he didn't come himself to apologize. 'If only you would have brought them yourself or at least add a not and not let Bubbles do the talking, oh sweet Bubbles-always helping people.' she closed her eyes and took in the perfume of the flowers. 'Maybe I was a bit rash to...Ah, I should apologize as well.' Underneath the vase was a thick file-his detective work for that week. 'Never putting aside work, eh? He must be still working or he's still upset. Ah, that means I won't have any piano this night. Anyway, I should get to work to, he'd appreciate it'. Behind the vase was a big glass with orange juice. 'Sweet Bubbles again I think' she laughed to herself.

She put the cross on the vanity table and spread the papers in front of her, some of them covering the silver object. She then started going through Dexter's notes while she was drying her hair. She pulled out her own notes from a drawer and tried to find connections. She lay back on her armchair putting together the pieces of the puzzle. Just then she notice another flower: a red rose bud just in front her mirror. 'Trying again, are we?' she thought as she took the rose and the brightest smile light her face. 'This doesn't need words' She kissed the rose softly. 'Come on, stupid girl, get back to work' she told herself still smiling like an idiot. Her head instantly listened to her. She lay back in her armchair still holding the rose to her heart like it was the most precious thing on Earth, but her mind was fast at work.

She saw it all from the beginning. It was late may when Bubbles started acting weird. She was no longer talking to her dolls but to the walls and the air. They first said it was because her immense imagination, still just as big at 17, but they were soon convinced it was not it. She started using her psychic powers. They discovered 5 years ago that she could hear the spirits of the dead and some other elusive beings. When these powers firstly manifested she almost went insane due to the constant whispering. She was able to shut them down eventually and never used them again. She didn't want to. But curiously now she wanted. She talked of something powerful, a presence returned that was connected to them. They swiftly started working on the riddle, in fear that she might go crazy again. Usually it was find the bad guy, beat up the bad guy, take bad guy to jail, have breakfast; but now they had a real challenge. Detective work was actually fun and it was a nice change from the routine and she almost felt closer to Dexter, but ever since he found this town where their threads seem to come together he was just insufferable: feeling like he was smarter, always wanting to take the decisions, sometimes waving her opinion off-ough! It was true he did find the town and made the arrangements for their base but still he was an ass about it.

In late July Bubbles became obsessed with castles, old Germanic castles; it was what she got from the spirits. They were very loud, she told them. She was near losing it when Dexter connected an almost coherent story of Bubbles with the disappearance of several young women from a small Germanic town. And the town had a castle. When Bubbles saw it she was sure it was the place. There were some other things she repeated obsessively: an abbey, a broken pipe organ, a wall of roses, no crosses, eyes of fire, canopy bed and sunrise. Every church in the area had an organ but not a broken one. 'Think Blossom. The nearest abbey is in the next town, but it has a perfectly functioning organ...the woman playing it disappeared in July...wouldn't that make it broken? How do these things connect? Marry-Anne...something...was found dead at sunrise...maybe they'll start appearing at sunrise. The fire eyes were those candelas from the church...where they went to confession, that was their connection. Augh...if the woman missing would mean the organ is broken Bubbles would have mentioned it before the connection. The firs tings must refer to the killer. The killer...what do we have on him...He's a regular in church, but changes them from time to time, picks victims with little connections, young, healthy, brunettes... no! that was until last week. Jane was red-haired. Come on tell me something girls...'

She lined up the reports on the three women that were found. Marry-Anne, Liza, Catherine: all young women in their twenties, brunettes, pale skin, athletic constitution, Liza and Catherine had green eyes, Marry-Ann's were brown. Used to be...she was the only one mutilated. The killer plucked out her eyes. All drained of everything. She opened her notebook checking everything that happened the past week. Drained of everything-that sounded familiar. A few pages in she found it: Wednesday, a white Lipizzaner stallion was found dead in the marsh completely drained of blood.

'Great a horse,so not helpful!' She felt a cold breeze in the room. 'Forgot to close to balcony door...I'll get it later it's quite hot in here. Back to work...blood! He drains them of blood, that's the strongest connection. Maybe he's a psychic like Bubbles, trying to reach something. Blood rituals were common in these parts. Supernatural...yay...Bubbles did warn us, I don't know why I wanted so bad a logical explanation. Now how do you catch such a guy?'

She left all the papers fall on her desk exhausted and breathed in the sweet fragrance of the rose. She took notice of her orange juice than and drank it all in a few sips. Looking in the empty glass she thought of her sister-poor little innocent Bubbles always helping people, even if it hurt her. She wished Bubbles never unlocked her powers and she could be home with no worries. Closing her eyes she saw her innocent friends having fun on the beach. 'Now that is summer...why can't I have one like that?' But twisting the rose in her finger the thought: 'But I would have never got a rose on the beach' She smiled serenely playing with the flower.

The great clock in the hallway banged for midnight. 'One bang...' she counted breathing in softly 'Two...'she relaxed more waiting for the last one. 'Thr...where's the third one' she opened her eyes. The clock always banged three times. Suddenly she realized the air was very cold, like everything froze up. And got the feeling that she was not alone. Her heart raced faster than a Lipizzaner Stallion, but her body was paralyzed. She felt something behind her, a presence, she could swear it was getting closer. She squeezed the rose's stem in her hand as hard as she could, apparently she couldn't squeeze very hard cause the stem didn't break, but a thorn cut her hand deeply. The pain brought her out of paralysis and she quickly rose up and faced the balcony only to freeze again, but this time in amazement.

She faced a tall young boy, with perfect pale skin and long red hair tied in an elegant pony-tail. He seemed strong, though no muscles were revealed by his elegant outfit. He wore smart black trousers, shinny dark riding boots and a deep red princely coat with gold buttons. But Blossom did not see much of his body as her gaze was caught by the most exquisite face she had ever seen: long sharply defined features, straight nose, high cheekbones and full lips. His fiery bangs broke a bit his greek god look, but he still looked like a statue, those perfect features frozen in time. She couldn't tell if he was even breathing.

"Good evening, Blossom"

His voice chilled her blood: it was icy like the one of a demon. Her hands started shaking and she felt powerless. She clenched the rose once more in hope that it would help her move again, but this time it did not work. He looked at her as she stood there paralyzed clenching the flower and his icy features melted in a warm and bright smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my gift" he said and his voice changed. It was warm and soothing but did not have the power to calm her.

Blossom's heart skipped a beat and also felt bitter from her destroyed fantasy. But she had no time to think of Dexter. A boy came from nowhere and every instinct told her he was dangerous. She wanted to take off, lunge at him, do something but she felt helpless, like all her superpowers left her. She panicked as she realized she could not do anything to defend herself and began shaking uncontrollably as she stared into his eyes...His beautiful red eyes. She knew them, didn't she? She was sure she saw them before. She was sure she met him before.

"Of course you know me, my dear" he said smirking.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Brick..." she muttered.

He bowed deeply to her and she felt her instincts take over and a scream came up her throat . But before she could release it she was silenced, to her horror, by her own beloved rose which grew in a second in a vine binding her her entire body and pushing her back into the armchair. It than made the chair turn, facing Brick who was smiling serenely, and anchored itself to the floor tightening the grip on her and pushing her into the cushions. The thorns did retreat when it wrapped itself around her, not giving her any injuries, but it still squeezed her painfully hard. Blossom's heart was beating so fast that she felt her chest breaking. She tired to break free, fought it back, tried each of her powers but she couldn't access any. She no longer had them. That was a nightmare, a very vivid one and just to make things worse she saw Brick slowly coming closer. He stopped for a second glancing at the lilies and they instantly withered. He then got next to her and gently caressed her hair. He collected a rose petal that she had missed.

"I see you enjoyed the ones in your bath as well" he said. She felt chills through her entire body.

'What?! How long has he been poking around?'

"Ever since you arrived" he answered her thought caressing her cheek. His hand was icy cold and so heavy. She trembled under his touch. She wanted to get away from him, if only that thing would crush her through the ground! She felt so weak next to him and she hated it! She wasn't supposed to be weak, she was supposed to be the hero, she couldn't just stay there at his mercy. 'Think Blossom, think!' But her mind didn't want to listen for the first time in her life.

'Help! I need help!' she cried in her head.

"My love, you are in no danger." he said, his voice so soothing, yet it still gave her chills.

He knelt down at her feet and took each of her hands in his. He then noticed the cut in her right hand. He frowned examining it.

"No, this was not supposed to happen" he whispered sounding heart-broken.

Blossom looked at him, not believing her ears, but she certainly wasn't about to feel sorry for him. And what came next only terrified her further. He licked the blood on the cut and kissed it softly. He then bit his finger and let a drop of blood fall on it. She felt creeps in her hand and then saw the cut was gone. Her heart stopped for a moment at the realization. She wanted to scream so badly. 'What...What are you?' she mentally asked him, well aware now that her mind was like an open book to him.

"I'm the one who loves you most." he answered in the sweetest voice imaginable and tangling his fingers into hers. Blossom wasn't expecting that and some old memories came to her, some old feelings crept into her heart, still not overcoming the terrible fear she felt.

Brick looked up at her, eyes full of affection caching hers. He squeezed her hands stopping their tremble and smiled as she helplessly stared into his eyes, unable to think of escaping anymore. She couldn't think of anything clearly; his beautiful blood red eyes seemed to cloud her every thought. She tried moving her head but the very thought seemed absurd. Why pull away from such a serene sight. 'Beautiful...'

"Yours are by far more beautiful" he whispered "I have missed them so much. Let me gaze into them"

One last fragment of her sense took over that moment and she forced her head to turn closing her eyes tightly.

"Please don't be cruel to me Blossom." he said in a hurt voice.

Her heart almost stopped in fear. She was so afraid that he would hurt her now, when she had no powers, but was equally terrified of opening her eyes. She felt something in his eyes pulling her in and was sure it wasn't something good. She was paralyzed not knowing what to do, praying that someone would burst in, though she realized it was impossible: he made no sound. As her logic made it clearer and clearer that there was no way out she found herself waiting for a blow. But it didn't came.

Brick let out a heavy sigh.

"How can you believe I would ever hurt you?" she herd his voice crushed by pain. She almost felt sorry for him. "How could I ever harm my most precious person? I love you Blossom, you know that. Though I have changed, that never changed."

Blossom felt tears gathering behind her lids. That was 7 years ago. Child love that seemed to have appeared from hatred. She never understood it. And than he left and she locked the issue away.

Brick rested his head on her lap.

"No, that has never changed and I swear it never will. Do you doubt me? Didn't I make you happy? Didn't you like your rose baths? Didn't you enjoyed your breakfasts I always left for you? Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets, they are still your favorite, aren't they? And The Silmarillion I managed to find in English? How many times have you read it now? 11 when I last saw you. Have you read it since? And I always played your favorite songs on the piano downstairs. Did I miss any of them?"

'No...' she tightened her eyes trying to hold back the tears as he continued to list all her happy moments ever since they came. Every little thing that made her stay pleasant, every little thing that she loved, every little thing that made her Blossom. All those kind gestures that she had thought to come from someone else. Was her happiness a lie?

"No, my love, it was never. I was sincere every step of the way. I want nothing more than to make you happy." he whispered and passionately kissed her knee.

'Forget about him!' She flinched as she realized he was in her head, mentally talking to her and ordering her heart.

He frowned and felt himself boil with anger as she still refused to open her eyes for him.

"Don't you see how miserable you are? Because of him!" he paused a bit calming himself down and allowing his voice to become soft again.

"I made you happy, I love you...and I will continue to make you happy whether you want it or not."

'You will be mine no matter what!' he added telepathically.

She felt his hands reach under the robe caressing her thighs. She felt a cold thrill and a pleasure spike run through her body. She held her legs together trying to ignore the second one. Brick opened her robe reveling her naked legs and continued massaging her thighs until his hands became warm. The rose vine then pulled her legs apart in spite of all her resistance. Brick's hand traveled higher. 'STOP!' she mentally screamed at him. She wanted so bad to scream for real. What terrified her the most is that she felt warm waves of pleasure with his every touch. She wasn't supposed to like it! He was the bad guy! She couldn't let her defenses down! But they kept falling regardless of her will. He was now stroking her genitals giving her such deep pleasure. Her mind screamed but her muscles completely relaxed. The vine released her and retracted into a rose, but she wasn't going anywhere-she couldn't, the pleasure was to deep. She felt his fingers inside her rubbing against the front wall giving her an even more intense feeling. She panted and let her head fall backwards as the pleasure clouded her mind. She felt so light like she was floating, but not like she usually felt when she was flying. She felt like she was floating in heaven. Time and space faded away. The world could end that very moment and she wouldn't care. No more heroics, just that heavenly feeling. And Brick...

She let a moan escape her lips. The next moment Brick was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying every moment of it. As he pulled away she opened her eyes looking straight into his, forgetting all her reason and past fears. She found them even more beautiful: their redness has gotten more intense and it seemed to have dissolved into his eye-ball. And it seemed that they could reach into her very soul. It felt good to open to him, to give in. She felt like she was never going to be alone again: he would be there, he could see her heart, he could always understand her, HER and not the superhero. She felt him in her soul and it felt so good. She didn't want him to ever let her go.

For what it seemed like and eternity there was only her and his eyes. Everything else faded away. He then moved his gaze kissing her forehead lovingly. 'Get rid of that thing' she heard him in her head and she saw the pile of papers covering the cross. For some reason she felt compelled to do as he said. She wanted him happy. He retreated to a dark corner of the room as she reached under the papers. She already wanted him back. 'Well I should better be quick about it' she thought.

She took the cross. The metal was cold like a wake-up call. But she refused to wake up. She was warm and wanted to stay that way. She hit it with her laser beams until it completely melted. She went to the balcony and let the liquid metal drop on the bushes underneath. She then turned and walked back in eager to be once again in his arms. She felt him behind her untying white cotton cord that held her robe close. The next moment the gown slipped off her shoulders and fell to the floor leaving her naked. He was now in front of her looking at her with eyes filled with desire. She smiled serenely and he embraced her. His hands ran down her back and then up again very slowly. He was savoring each moment. He kissed her breasts passionately and then looked into her eyes once more. They looked normal but still extremely beautiful. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you" she said softly.

"Of course you do" He answered in a tender voice. He brushed her hair to the side and traced a finger across her exposed neck. Blossom shivered. She didn't know what he did but she had never felt pleasure as deep as that. She closed her eyes as she felt him lean in.

"Be mine." he whispered

"Yes..."

She felt a shot of pain. The moment was swiftly followed by pleasure and an incredible feeling of bliss. She felt weaker and weaker as her blood poured into his mouth but she felt better with each drop that was taken away. All her thoughts and will were replaced by that feeling of bliss, the like of which she had never experienced. Soon her eyelids refused to open and she drifted away from reality into the deepest sleep.

Brick was listening to her heartbeat. Regardless of the ecstasy he felt he knew he couldn't let himself go. He had to be careful to take it all in slowly and gently, not to let her heart stop. Her heart-that was crucial. She was strong and her heart kept on for a long time. It was like she refused to stop and that made Brick happy. After what seemed like an eternity her heartbeat started to fade. He became alert. 'Soon now...' He pulled away at her last struggle, knowing there was still a drop inside her. Enough for the day and the next night.

'Rest easy, my beautiful Blossom. You will soon be mine'

He looked at her one more moment. She was in a deep sleep; her breaths were barely noticeable. But he knew she was all right, for the moment at least. But he had to get her somewhere safe, he knew, but he just couldn't break the moment. She was so beautiful.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"DIE!" Dexter shouted from the doorway as he pulled the trigger of his pistol. The silver bullet flew through the air and broke the mirror. He looked in around surprised: the mirror was broken, Blossom was laying naked on the bed, a rose was on the armchair...where was he?

'He evaded it? NO! That can't be! He can't be that quick, it was just a moment of hesitation.'

"That's all I need" He heard an icy voice behind him. Before he could even turn around he was flung to the ground and Brick was crushing his armed hand with his foot. He heard a crack but was to alert to feel the pain. 'Broken' he thought as he let go of the pistol, his only hope fading. Brick then grabbed him by the neck raising him above the ground.

"You miserable little worm" he hissed "You almost took her away from me" Dexter saw the red eyes of his opponent filling with blood and darkening. It was the most horrifying site he had ever seen and he felt his own blood boiling in his veins as he stared into those hell pits. But he couldn't look away no matter how painful it got.

"I should end it for you" Brick said leaning in. His voice was full of hatred. But at the last moment he threw him against a wall.

"But now I need to take care of my bride" He turned away, took Blossom and disappeared out the balcony.

Dexter tried to stand up but the pain lingered in his veins. He fell helplessly to the ground. He heard Buttercup rushing in but could not see hear or answer any of her questions. He only saw the pistol on the floor.

"Forgive me, Blossom. I have failed you." He whispered and he fainted.

* * *

Hope you liked it ^_^

Vampire Brick orders you to review!

Just kidding, but I do appreciate any feedback.


End file.
